


Three leaf clover

by anapatricia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Finds Out First, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Bisexual Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Bisexual Luka Couffaine, F/M, Identity Reveal, Luka Couffaine Knows, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Multi, Protective Luka Couffaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anapatricia/pseuds/anapatricia
Summary: Where Adrien decides to try new hobbies and learn new things and ends up falling in love with the cute girl from his History of Fashion Desing classes and the cute boy from violin classes.Or where Luka and Marinette are dating each other in a non-monogamous relationship and fall in love for the same boy but in different circumstances.Or where Ladybug and Chat Noir are in love with each other but they pretend to be only friends because of their secret identities even though their hearts beat faster every time they are together.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 40
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i guess some important warnings are:  
> \- adrien and marinette have never studied together so they don't know each other  
> \- master fu is still the guardian of the miraculous
> 
> and the rest will be told during the story :) oh, and this first chapter is just a prequel (kinda?)

The day was so hot in Paris that Nino and Adrien were eating their second ice cream when Kagami arrived in the Café, only a few minutes late. Adrien and Nino smiled at her at the same time. 

“You didn’t wait for me to order something? I see the kind of friends I have” she said sitting next to Nino and eating both ice creams. 

“You were late, sorry Kagami” Nino said taking his ice cream back. They looked at each other pretending they were going to start a fight and they laugh when Adrien laughed at them. 

“So... How are you? Excited about the beginning of the new semester?” She asked after calling a waiter, paying attention back to her friends. 

It was the last week before classes start again and Adrien and Nino decided to enjoy as much as they could the time that was left, so they were hanging out together every day and trying to bring Kagami and Chloe to their adventures, just to regret later the fact that they only had busy friends who didn’t have time to hang out every day. 

“Yeah, I am excited, know there’s just one year left now and I will be finally graduated. I can’t wait.” Nino said right after, finishing his ice cream. Kagami was looking at the menu now but still trying to pay attention to her friends. 

“And you, Adrien? How are you?” She stopped looking at the menu to look him in the eyes. 

“Well, I’m excited about the classes too, I guess.” He said trying to sound convincing, but he took a deep breath when he finished talking and that ruined everything. 

Both Nino and Kagami looked at him, their faces changing between surprise and concern. 

“Is there anything wrong?” Nino asked trying to look at him in the eyes, but Adrien was trying not to make eye contact at the moment. “Dude, you know you can talk to us.” During the last days Adrien had been only happiness and excitement about everything they were doing, but they had never talked about college as well. 

“Yes, I know, I just... Don’t know the words.” 

“We’ll give you time to think about that while we go inside to order, then” Kagami said standing up and looking at Nino. 

“You have a menu.” Nino was looking at her but not planning to move. 

“Come on!” She held his wand and took him with her inside the Café. 

“That was... Straight to the point.” Adrien said to himself. 

“Why didn’t you tell them? You know exactly the words, it’s the only thing I’ve heard you saying recently.” Plagg said, the little kwami flew close to Adrien, looking to the food on the table and doing a disappointed face. 

“It’s nothing. I don’t need to tell.” Adrien took a piece of cheese from his jacket’s pocket and gave it to the kwami. 

“Again, it’s the only thing you’ve been talking about recently.” Plagg said when he finished eating. Adrien tried to think about something to say but Kagami and Nino were back at the table and Plagg had to hide quickly. 

“She just ordered the fanciest pie ever to all of us.” Nino said sitting back and giving to Adrien a piece the fancy pie he was talking about. 

“Thank you, Gami.” He said, wanting so much that they had forgotten about his weird reaction a few minutes ago, but that didn’t happen. 

“So, about that thing that is making you look down...” She said, without even a ‘You’re welcome’ before. 

He was looking at the pie, it wasn’t supposed to be that hard, it was just a dumb thought he was having recently and a lot. 

“I feel like, I gave a break on being a model because I wanted to try new things, and then I got into college and I never thought about this again, and now there’s one year left to me to graduate and I feel like I did nothing, and I don’t want to go back at modeling without know all the possibilities I could have. But my father won’t give me another year to discover that.” He said that at once, and when he finished talking, he felt like a weight came out of him. 

“Bro, there’s still one year left, you have time.” Nino said while Kagami was still quiet, thinking about what she should say. 

“One year doesn’t look like time enough to try so many things.” 

“But of course it is!” Kagami said immediately “You just need to think about your possibilities.” 

“I don’t know my possibilities” 

“You can take different classes, from other courses in college. I can ask some friends what they recommend.” Nino starts saying. 

“Yes, ask them now” Kagami spoked then and Nino immediately took his phone. “And I got this while I was coming” She took some crumpled flyers out of her pocket and gave it to Adrien. He ignored the ones about dentists and bank accounts and held the only one who seemed to be interesting. It was basically written about free violin classes starting next week. 

“Thanks, but I already know how to play piano.” Adrien said after reading the flyer for the second time. 

“You can learn how to play two instruments, it’s now forbidden.” She said seriously, but Nino and Adrien started to laugh at the same time. 

“Oh, one of my friends answered, she said there’s this class called History of Fashion Design, which is the best class to someone who doesn’t study Design but wants to learn a little about it.” Nino said looking at his phone. 

“Good she was online.” Kagami looked over him to see the messages too. “Then, Adrien, that’s it, you’re going to have violin classes and learn the story of fashion design.” 

“Wait, wait. That doesn’t seem out of my comfort zone. Considering I am a model who took a break from career and likes classical music.” 

Kagami and Nino looked at him frustrated, then Nino looked at Kagami, waiting for an answer, who didn’t take long to appear. 

“It’s a start, and it’s still new. You can do that this semester and go hardcore next semester if you want to.” She said, convincingly, even to Adrien. 

“Ok, I’ll think about that” Adrien said but he was pretty sure he was going to do exactly what Kagami said, and he thought that is why she always gives him so many direct suggestions because he always follows all of them. He looked at his pie and ate a piece before looking at them again and saying the next thing he thought. “Do you think Chloe is going to give us a free sample of her new perfume?” 

“Oh, I hope so, I want her new perfume so much” Nino said smiling. 

“I didn’t know Alya liked sweet perfumes.” Kagami looked at him before saying. 

“Alya who? I want to use the perfume myself” He answered laughing and they kept changing the subject of the conversation until they said goodbye. 

Nino called Kagami to hang out again the next day, but she refused to say the plans she already had, so he and Adrien agreed to hang out just the two of them. 

Adrien stopped in front of the address written in the flyer before he got home and, less than an hour later, he was leaving the place as the new violin student, and thinking about the History of Fashion Design classes.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien was late that Monday. He wasn’t late that morning when he had his regular classes when he could’ve been late, because he knows all the teachers and they wouldn’t complain about one of their favorite students arriving twenty minutes late. But now he was going to his afternoon extra classes, History of Fashion Design, which he doesn’t know any of the students or the teacher. And he was late. 

He even thought about skipping class, only that day, but it was the first day of the semester and Kagami would kill him if she knew about that. 

So he just opened the door twenty minutes late and got in. 

“... And my wife doesn’t like pink shirts but when we were in Roma...” The professor was saying before he noticed Adrien at the door. “Oh, so we have another late student? Fell yourself welcome at History of Fashion Design, boy” He said smiling and Adrien took a relief breath. 

“Sorry, professor, I won’t be late again.” He said looking to the people inside of the classroom, there were a lot of them, everyone behind one of the college’s computers, looking at him behind them. The only vacant places were at the back of the classroom and he walked over there in silence. 

Marinette was also late. But not twenty minutes. Only ten. And she wasn’t late because she spent too much time looking at anime pictures on her twitter feed and forgot the time to go to college, like Adrien. She was in college since the beginning of the afternoon, taking all her regular classes. She just got too busy talking to her friends between classes that she forgot to get in History of Fashion Design at the right time. 

“Marinette!” The professor said immediately when she got in. “I saw your last email but I didn’t have time to answer yet, I’m sorry.” He said when she got closer because he wanted to say that to her, not to the rest of the class. 

“Don’t worry, Adam” She said smiling with as much intimacy as possible, because he was one of her favorite teachers and she was one of his favorite students, and they were basically friends at this point. “I know you had to enjoy your vacations in Roma” 

“Oh, and I did. So I was saying, in Roma...” He started saying again and Marinette looked to the classroom, she could only sit at the back of the classroom, and she smiled again because that was exactly what she wanted. 

Now they were sitting side by side but in silence. Adrien was still a little nervous after getting late to class and Marinette was too busy updating her letterboxd list called “Movies Alya told me to watch”. 

“Hi” Adrien finally said looking at her and trying to not pay too much attention to what she was doing on the computer. 

“Hi!” She answered smiling and looking at him, and right after she made a thoughtful face. “Do we know each other?” 

“I feel like we do, but I don’t remember from where.” He said noticing her face for real now. Her dark hair in a perfect ponytail, her clothes looking unique like as if she made them herself and her eyes he imagined that would close completely when he laughs too much because they were almost closing only with the soft smile she gave when she talked to him. 

“Me too...” She got quiet for a moment. “Are you a Design student?” 

“No, I’m an OCCW student.” He said referring his course, Old Culture and Contemporary World, but everyone on Campus just says OCCW because the name is too big. 

“Oh, I think this course is so fancy, you must be like a genius.” She said in a funny way, but he could see she was really being sincere. 

“I am definitely not.” He laughs. “And honestly I think I’ve never talked to a Design student until now.” 

“Maybe we saw each other walking around the Campus in the afternoon?” 

“This is literally the first time I’m on the Campus in the afternoon. I study in the morning.” 

“That’s now helping.” She was confused now. “I’ve never been on the Campus in the morning.” 

He looked at her face even more carefully, trying to see all the details, her blue eyes moving fast while she was trying to do the same with him, some freckles next to her eyes that he only saw because they were close... But he still didn’t know where he could meet her, so he gave up and looked at the teacher again. 

“... And I told my daughter that, when I was her age, I took a train in the middle of the night, just because I wanted to see this woman that I met when I was buying a hat...” He was saying to the students as if that was exactly the content he should be saying. 

“Did you study at Françoise Dupont?” Marinette asked again, touching his arm, so he could pay attention to her. Her touch was so soft and unexpected that he looked surprised to her arm and regretted doing that when she took it back quickly. 

“No, I was homeschooled my whole life, actually, this college is the first place I study besides my house.” 

“Oh. I really can’t understand how does it look so much like I know you” She said frustrated. 

He thought for a moment if he should say what he was thinking, she was a Design student after all, but he didn’t want that attention to him too... In the end, he just took a deep breath and spoke at once. 

“I think you know me because I’m Adrien Agreste.” 

“What?” She was looking at him but at the same time, she was not. Because she hadn’t seen Adrien Agreste’s face in any fashion magazine since she got into college. “Really?” 

“Yes.” He laughed quietly at her reaction. “I know I’m not modeling there are some years but I can’t imagine another way to you to know me.” 

“Maybe... But you said you knew me too, and I’m not famous.” 

“I don’t even know your name, you could’ve been famous to me, somehow.” 

She put her hand under the table and groped his legs until she found his right hand and she made a clumsy handshake. 

“My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” 

“Nice to meet you, Marinette. I’m Adrien Agreste” 

And they got quiet again, still looking at each other, and that silence made Adrien pay attention to what the professor was saying again. 

“... And there was no energy in my house and, since my daughter was three at the time, she got a little scared, ghosts or something, so my wife took and watermelon and...” The professor was saying and only half of the students were paying attention to him. 

“Why does he keep talking about his life instead of the history of fashion design?” Adrien asked her and she smiled as if he had told a joke. 

“Because that’s how it works, he talks about his life for one hour and 45 minutes and in the last fifteen minutes he talks about the history of fashion design, you didn’t know that?” She asked and he denied with his head. “That’s, like, the only reason so many people take this class, we do almost nothing.” 

“I was here for the history of fashion design, actually.” 

“You will learn, don’t worry, bus it’s just fifteen minutes each class, half-hour a week. And meanwhile...” She pointed at her computer and closed the letterboxd tab. “Do you want to play something online?” 

“Well, why not?” And he moved his chair to get closer to her while she searched for online games on Google. 

Almost at the same time, this conversation was happening, Plagg was flying from Adrien’s bag to Marinette’s without being noticed. 

“Hey, sugar cube.” He said to the kwami waiting comfortably in there. 

“Plagg? What are you doing here?” She asked surprised with his presence. 

“Our owners meet each other.” 

“Oh.” Tikki didn’t know what to say. 

“Finally.” 

“Do you think they will recognize each other?” 

“Nah, they’re too dumb. But it’s nice to spend more time with you.” 

Tikki got quiet again, not wanting to deny or confirm that. 

Adrien and Marinette stopped playing when one of the students who sat in front of the class raised his hand. “Professor, there’s only fifteen minutes left.” 

“Oh, of course.” The professor stopped talking about the last time he took his dog to the vet. “So, as I was saying about the fashion design, we should definitely analyze how the culture and the climate are an important part of the clothes designs over time...” 

Adrien was hearing what he was saying as much as he could, but he couldn’t stop looking covertly at Marinette’s excited expression even if he wanted to.


	3. Chapter 3

And Adrien was late again. The second time that day. That was definitely not his day. He went up the stairs almost running to get into the place in the building where the violin classes were happening. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him when he opened the door. And he took some time to analyze everyone at the place too, not that it was too many people, it was only two old ladies, a girl who probably was just eleven, two teenage boys and... The cutest emo boy with blue hair, eyeliner and black nails he had ever seen. 

And the teacher, of course, a woman in their 40’s who started talking to him. 

“Welcome! Are you here for the violin classes?” She asked a little confused and Adrien couldn’t understand why. 

“Yes, I am...” He looked around again. It was something wrong, everyone was looking at him confused too. 

“And where is your, well, your violin?” 

“What?” He asked. And everyone, except the teacher, laughed, not at him, but at the situation, but he felt constrained anyway. 

“You should bring your own violin to the classes.” The teacher explained calmly. “So you can learn using an instrument you’ll have in your hands whenever you need to practice.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, then I’ll just... Go and... Come back on Friday with my violin” But he was actually thinking of giving up after that. 

“You can be next to me today if you want to.” Someone said, and Adrien and everyone else looked at the blue-haired emo boy. “And I can let you use my violin if you need.” He kept saying, a little red now that everyone was looking at him. 

“Oh, great idea!” The teacher said. “You two stay together then.” 

And Adrien sat next to the emo boy. Luka had no idea why he said that to a complete stranger but he was happy that he did that. He had a used violin he bought for half of the price? Yes. He didn’t really care about getting well-dressed that day? Yes. That guy looked like a gorgeous model and was now paying all his attention to him? Yes. 

Luka thought for a second that he should be the one to go away and come back only on Friday. 

“Thank you for that. I’m feeling so dumb right now.” Adrien said, and he looked so shy that Luka started to think he was actually really cute. 

“Don’t worry. It happens. It’s the first time you’re learning how to play an instrument?” 

“Actually, no. I know how to play the piano, but I had all my classes in my house, so I never needed to take my piano somewhere.” 

“That makes sense, actually.” 

“So can we continue from where we were?” The teacher said and didn’t wait for an answer. “As I was saying, today is only the theory, and you can learn more about your violin, then later learn how to play him. The four strings of the violin...” She continued explaining while touching her own violin to show exactly what she was talking about. 

And every time she did that, Luka did the same with his violin and gave it to Adrien. Taking his hand to show exactly what the teacher did, because he was afraid that he took so much time doing that himself that Adrien forgot what he was supposed to do. And Adrien didn’t complain about that at any moment, so they kept doing it until the classes were over. 

“Sorry. I totally forgot to ask your name.” Luka said when everyone, including him, were already putting the violin back in the case. 

“It’s Adrien.” He smiled. “And yours?” 

“Luka. Nice to meet you. Are you really good at the piano?” 

“Well, I think I am.” 

“We can play I duet later when I learn how to play this violin. Because I don’t think your piano will match with my guitar.” Luka looked back at his case. It was also used and he bought for half of the price. 

“You know how to play the guitar?” He asked excitedly. “That’s really cool. I think I should have guessed that.” 

“Why?” Luka asked laughing. 

“Because you...” He didn’t want to say that. But he already started saying. “Well, you know...” He was regretting every single word that was being spilled out of his mouth. “You’re like a super cool emo, you probably have an... I’m sorry.” 

“An emo band?” Luka tried to stop laughing but it was impossible. “Yes, I have an emo band, and were all emo, you should go see our emo show one of these days. I’ll give you a free emo ticket.” 

“Are you being serious?” 

“I am. Kind of. I really have a band and you should see our show and I can give you a free ticket. Just take care to not like too much, so you won’t become emo. You’re already too handsome the way you are right now.” 

“What?” Adrien asked surprised, and at the same time he asked himself if Luka was really flirting or just being nice. 

“What?” Luka asked, not even him knew if he was flirting or just being nice. “Anyway, we should go now.” He said changing the subject, it was only them, the eleven-year-old girl and the teacher in the class now. 

“I will talk to the teacher before I go...” He said a little embarrassed about not going with Luka to the front door of the place. And yes, he knew that doesn’t make sense at all. 

“Ok then, see you on Friday, Adrien.” 

“Yes, see you on Friday.” And he kept looking at Luka until he left and he went to finally talk to the teacher. He asked what was the best violin model he could get until the next classes on Friday and where it was the best place to bought one. 

Luka went home by walking, thinking about what exactly happened there and why he said those things. And if he really looked that emo. 

He took his phone out of his pocket and saw that Marinette was online. 

“Just got out of the violin classes.” He texted, and right after: “If you would rate me based on how emo I am, in a 0-10 scale, witch number you would give me?” 

He waited for her answer for a moment, she was probably thinking about what exactly to say. And he expected her to tell the truth. 

“Hope classes were great! :)” She answered, and then: “Definitely you’re a 10. And that’s why I love you so much, emo boi” 

He laughed at her answer before putting his phone back in the pocket, thinking that he had the best girlfriend to ever exist.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! hope you're all save during these times :) we're trying to survive here too

It was Wednesday at night and the night was so calm that Ladybug and Chat Noir were just hanging around seeing people calmly enjoying the night until it was too late and Paris started to be empty. 

Chat Noir took a deep breath for the fifth time that night when they were in a roof well-hidden enough to not be seen by the people on the streets but good enough so they could enjoy the view of the Eiffel Tower. 

“Is anything wrong, kitty?” Ladybug asked now that they were finally far from the people. 

“Why would it be?” He asked back, looking at her. The light of the Eiffel Tower was reflecting in their faces and he always loved to look at her when this happens. 

“It looks like your body is here but your mind isn’t.” She moved a little to get closer to him. Their faces were too close now to look at each other, so they looked back at the tower. 

“I guess I am. I’ve met new people this week and I am... Thinking.” 

“About what?” 

He took another deep breath, he was just thinking about them. All the time. The last time he made a friend was when he started going to college and met Nino. That was three years ago. And he couldn’t stop thinking about these two people he met on the same day. 

“I don’t know yet. But you’ll be the first person I’ll tell when I understand that, my lady.” 

“I hope so.” She smiled, looking to the tower. He didn’t see her smile but he could imagine that because of the way she spoke, and he smiled back. “So how is your Paris-Sorbonne for you this semester?” She asked with a bit of irony. 

“It’s... The same. I’m so used to it.” He answered. The fact that he studies at Paris-Sorbonne was spilled accidentally once and, even though said later that she also studies at Paris-Sorbonne, she still made fun because he was the first one to say. 

And the fact that they knew that about each other, the fact that they study at the same college, didn’t help them to discover their identities by accident at all. 

“Did you see the blooming roses? They are so beautiful.” 

“I didn’t. Where?” He looked at her again. He didn’t need to do that. They were so close. But he wanted to do it so much. Now that the classes started again, they didn’t have time to go on patrols so much. And he was already missing her, her face, her smile, her laugh. 

And she laughed quietly when they looked at each other, and then she looked around, thinking, before saying anything. 

“I think you’ll have to figure out where.” She was making a little pout and he wanted to pretend to be mad at her for not telling where were the roses, but he couldn’t. 

“You’re cute.” He said before he could think about that. 

“Stop.” She laughed. “But, seriously, how are things going? I want a long answer, kitty.” She raised an eyebrow, he couldn’t escape from her. 

“Let me see... I’m happy that this semester started because I liked seeing some of my classmates. And I hope I don’t get too stressed but I’m not sure, but that’s not a problem I’m worrying now. And I made new friends, after three years, I mean... I only saw them once but I hope we can become friends.” 

Ladybug was looking at him totally focused on what he was saying, and when he stopped, she smiled at him. 

“I’m happy you made new friends, you seem to be so shy in your civilian life.” 

“I am not shy.” He argued. “You wouldn't say that if you knew me in my civilian life.” 

“Oh, but I do. Every time I walk by you on Paris 4 and I think ‘Look at that pretty boy, he is so shy’, but you just don’t notice me.” She said teasing him. And he loved that because when she does that, she tries not to smile but it’s impossible, so she just gives an even bigger smile. 

“That’s not true, I would’ve noticed you. I would’ve recognized you.” He said, and she got quiet, thinking about how would be if they really recognized each other on Campus. 

Master Fu said they couldn’t just tell their identities to each other, but if they just recognized each other in their civilian life, that would be it, done, that was the only possible way. But after three years studying at the same place, and more than two and a half years knowing that they still have never recognized each other, and they believed they have never even seen each other. 

“And how is everything for you until now, my lady?” He asked finally. 

“I’m trying to enjoy while I can because I’ll start working more in the next weeks. I’m trying to save some money. I’ll focus on this and try to study enough just to pass on the exams.” She wasn’t looking at him when she said that. 

“I have money.” 

“Don’t.” She just said that. That wasn’t the first time they were having that conversation. Almost every time she complains about not having money, he says he can help her, and every time she refuses. 

“I could help you, Ladybug.” He was being serious. The fact that she refused that every time doesn’t make him give up trying. 

“I can’t accept your money, you know that.” She said and they both got quiet, staring at each other, only hearing their breathing. She got closer to him, the closer she could get, and wrapped his arm around her body, like in a hug, and laid her head on his shoulder. “You know I can’t.” 

He laid his head on hers while it was possible. The smell of her hair was so sweet that he closed his eyes for a moment just to enjoy it. 

“I worry about you.” He spoke so softly that he was afraid she wouldn't hear. 

“I know. But you don’t need to.” 

“But I do.” He closed his eyes again and took another deep breath, smelling her hair again.” I love you, so I do.” 

She held him tighter. 

“I love you too, kitty.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii!! sorry for the late chapter, I was really busy this last month, but now i'll be updating every week, anyway hope y'all fine and safe :)

Adrien was already used to the professor’s style of class on Friday, when he spent most part of the time using the computer or talking to Marinette, or both. Because Marinette didn’t want the professor to notice they were talking during most part of the time. So they sometimes just opened Google and started to write on the research box instead of talking. 

And she also didn’t want the professor to see that she was giving cookies to Adrien during the class, so she just passed the cookies one by one under the table, and they were having fun pretending to be doing something terribly secret instead of just eating during class. 

“Before we leave, can I please have one more?” Adrien asked. They were putting their things back on their bags, the professor was still in front of the class talking to some of the students and most part of them had already left. 

“I gave you four. Soon there will be anything left.” She said, she had made twenty of them and ate three. So there was thirteen left and she wanted to eat some before giving the rest to Nino. 

“Just one, Mari, please.” And he said ‘Pleeeeease’ instead of ‘Please’. But the only thing she noticed, and that made her blush, was the fact that he called her Mari for the first time. 

“Ok, ok, but just one more.” She opened her backpack to take another cookie and he gave her a big smile. 

“Thank you. They’re just so good. They kind of remind me of the cookies a friend of mine gives me sometimes.” He took his last cookie while talking. 

“Oh, it must be because I use my parents' recipes, they have a bakery and your friend must have brought there.” 

“Your parents have a bakery?” He asked excited and she laughed at him as a yes. “So you can eat that delicious food whenever you want to?” 

“Kind of... I don’t live with my parents and I don’t have time to see them every time I want to, but I know how to cook...” She said while they left class. “I’m always doing that when I have free time between commissions, so you might get used to it.” 

“Oh, I hope so!” He looked around, thinking about finding Nino. “See you later, Mari.” They smiled at each other before he left to search for Nino on Campus. 

But Marinette was quicker and just took his phone and asked where he was. He answered saying he was in the parking lot and she went straight there without texting anything else. 

Nino was standing at the beginning of the parking lot, hearing music on his AirPods and looking at his phone. But he took the AirPods off and blocked his phones when he saw Marinette coming. 

“Why did you want to find me?” He asked when she got closed enough to him to hear. She didn’t say anything before opening her bag and taking the cookies out of it. 

“It’s for you and Alya.” She answered, he hugged her and kissed his hair because she was too short for him to kiss her forehead. “Took care of my Tupperware, you two.” 

“Thanks, Dudenette. You’re the best.” She laughed at the nickname as if it was the first time he was saying it. 

“And also, I wanted to know if you can give me a ride home? Or at least at Alya’s home so I can go walking by there.” She said after taking two of the cookies to her and putting the rest of it on Nino’s bag, since his hands were busy holding his phone and his AirPods. 

“I’m not with my motorcycle right now to give you a ride, sorry dude.” 

“Then what are you doing here in the parking lot?” She asked confused and Nino checked his phone again. 

“A friend of mine who has a car will give me a ride to Alya’s, he said he was drinking some water before go and now he is coming.” 

“Do you think he can give me a ride too?” 

“I guess so, he is a nice person.” He said, and Marinette stayed on his side in silence, eating the two cookies she still had while waiting for that friend. 

Nino put his AirPods back and didn’t say anything when he saw Adrien coming. Marinette also didn’t say anything when he saw Adrien coming, she thought he was going to pass by her on his way to the parking lot and she could say a short ‘Hi’ when he got closer. But he stopped in front of them and looked from Marinette to Nino and then to Marinette again. 

“Hey, dude.” Nino was the first one to say anything. And he said that too loud because he was still with his AirPods. “This is my friend Marinette, she wanted to know if you can give her a ride too.” 

“Are you friends?” He asked to Marinette, and Nino took his AirPods again to hear better. 

“Yes, since we were children...” She said confused. 

“Really?” Adrien didn’t know what to say, he asked that looking at Nino now. 

“Oh, right. Let me introduce you. Adrien, this is my best friend Marinette and she is my best friend since we were kids, but she already said that, and Marinette, this is my best friend Adrien and he is my best friend since our first day on Paris-4.” 

“But that was three years ago...” Marinette said. 

“Yes?” 

“How is that possible that you never mentioned her?” Adrien asked. Nino couldn’t understand why exactly they were so shocked because he didn’t know they spent all the time during the classes of History of Design that week talking to each other. So he just thought they were surprised they didn’t meet each other until that moment. 

“She was the friend that recommended History of Fashion Design when I asked about what extra classes you could get.” He simply said, to make clear that, yes, he had kind of mentioned Marinette to Adrien and vice-versa before. 

“It was you?” Marinette and Adrien asked at the same time and then they laughed at the situation. 

“So... Can you give me a ride or not?” Marinette asked when they stopped laughing. 

“Of course!” Adrien was excited to spend that extra time with her. “Let's go.” And he started walking in front of them to show where the car was. Marinette and Nino were following him side-by-side and, when he put the AirPods back, she looked at him, curious. 

“What exactly are you listening to?” She asked and he simply gave her one of them so she could hear it too. 

It was playing the Frozen 2 soundtrack. 

“The taste you have, oh my God, no surprise I’m your friend.” She said letting herself go with the music. 

“What is he listening to?” Adrien asked turning back and looking at them. 

“... Our flag will always fly!” Marinette sang making jazz hands under her head excited. 

“Our flag will always fly!” Nino sang, but not with jazz hands. 

“Some things never change.” They sang together. “Turn around and the time has flown. Some things stay the same. Though the future remains unknown” And they were more excited about every sentence they sang. And they keep singing until the song was over. 

Adrien was looking at them enchanted with the situation. But he had no idea what song they were singing, and that was exactly what he said when they got quiet again. Marinette and Nino looked at them as if he had said he was not Adrien. 

“It’s Some Things Never Change, from Frozen 2.” Marinette said. 

“Oh, I’ve never watched Frozen 2.” He answered, and now they were looking at him like he had said something more shocking than not being Adrien, like being Chat Noir, maybe. 

“How?” Marinette asked and looked at Nino. “How did you let that happen? The movie was released months ago!” 

“I thought he had seen!” Nino justified himself. “Dude, how?” 

“I don’t know! I just kept saying I will watch later and that later never came.” He was starting to sound in panic because of their reaction. 

“We could’ve watched when we hang out last week, if I knew.” 

“I’ll watch, I promise. Can we go now?” Adrien asked pointing to the car next to them. 

“I’ll go on front!” Marinette said immediately and looked at Nino before saying: “Unbelievable.” 

And they got into the car and left the Campus still talking about how Adrien should’ve watched Frozen 2 already. But after some minutes they were in another subject, because Nino wanted to know how were the classes being and Marinette started telling about what she and Adrien were doing during the time since they didn’t have to pay attention to the class itself. 

“... And I already got three dresses commissions so at last the rent this month won’t be a problem.” She said when they were getting closer to Alya’s home. Adrien was still driving so he wasn’t talking too much, but he was still paying attention to the conversation. 

“Mari you know you need to take care of your health too and you can’t work too much. We can help you if you need to.” Nino said getting closed to the front seats. 

“No, no. I can take care of this by myself. I was able to do that until now. And the fact that I could make these cookies are proof that I still have some free time to rest.” She said and Nino wasn’t able to say anything, because they were now seeing Alya in front of her building smiling at them. 

“Well, look who is there.” The said getting closer to Marinette’s window when Adrien parked the car. “The love of my life. The future greatest designer in Paris. And the biggest model of Paris, but retired. I didn’t know you two knew each other.” 

“We didn’t!” Marinette said, surprised again. “We’ve met this week. You knew Adrien and you didn’t tell me about them, too?” 

“What? You wanted me to tell you about all of Nino’s friends?” Alya raised one of her eyebrows. 

“Thank you!” Nino said and got out of the car to give Alya a kiss on her cheeks. 

“Anyway, are you two coming in too?” Alya asked when she looked at the inside of the car again. 

“Actually, I am going to take Marinette home now.” Adrien answered getting closer to Alya, and to Marinette in consequence. 

“But do you have time to come in a little? Please?” She pretended to be sad. 

Adrien looked at Marinette and she did the same. Their faces were so close that their noses touched and they had to look at Alya again quickly. He moved his nose like a cat, something he used to do every time someone (or, a certain someone) touched it, but Marinette wasn’t looking at him anymore to find that familiar. 

They thought at the same time that they didn’t have patrols that night and they were hoping Hawk Moth was enjoying his own night instead of stalking the citizens of Paris searching for someone feeling down, so they were both free, but they, of course, didn’t say that out loud. 

“That’s fine for me.” That was what Adrien said. 

“Me too. But I still need to get home early.” That was what Marinette said right after. 

And they got out of the car and followed Alya to her apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien had been at Alya’s apartment two or three times, but Marinette had been so many times that she didn’t know the exact number anymore. Nino gave the cookies to Alya as soon as she opened the door. 

“Mari, you’re the best!” Alya said pinching Marinette’s cheeks. 

I’ll bring something to drink, what do you want? Tea? Juice?” Nino asked when they sat on the sofa. 

“Juice.” Marinette answered. 

“Tea, please.” Adrien answered and he looked around when Nino left the room, everything was almost the same as it was the last time he visited Alya, some months ago, if it wasn’t for the wall full of wall frames with written things that he couldn’t see exactly what was. 

“Do you like tea?” Marinette asked, a little disgusted, she didn’t like tea at all. 

“Yes, I do, I love pineapple tea, actually.” He said without looking at her, still trying to read what was on the wall. 

“Oh, really? I have a friend who loves pineapple tea, too.” She commented thoughtfully. 

“You know who else loves pineapple tea?” Alya asked excitedly. “Chat Noir!” Adrien looked at her scared for a moment, thinking how could he forgot that Alya was the person who most knew about him, Chat Noir, besides Ladybug. 

“Yeah, I, hum, I’ve seen your article about that and I started to drink to... And now I love it.” He answered, trying not to blink too much or not to look around instead of Alya’s eyes. 

“See? My articles literally changing people’s lives.” Alya said and Marinette agreed, thinking she shouldn't have talked about the friends of her either, but now she has a good excuse, thanks to Adrien. 

“Is that what it is on the wall, Alya? Articles?” Adrien looked at the wall again, still curious. Nino brought the tea and the juice, so he put a cup of tea for himself while she was answering. 

“Yes! Some of them, I mean, just the ones I published in the newspaper, do you want to see?” Alya took one of Marinette’s cookies and she and Adrien got up and approached the wall. 

And Adrien saw something she hadn’t noticed before. They were all had pictures and titles mentioning Ladybug, Chat Noir, or both. He chose one randomly to read, it was about an akuma fight, he chose another one and another and another, they were all about akuma fights, until he looked to one with a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir sitting in a roof looking at each other, the title was: “IS LADYNOIR REAL?” In all caps. 

“No.” He spoke so softly that he couldn’t even hear himself, but Alya heard. 

“What?” She asked, and was like she had brought him out of a trance, he shook his head for a moment before answer. 

“I just... I don’t think Ladynoir is real.” He regretted saying any part of this, not because it was not true, but because he knew that now Alya wouldn't stop talking about that and all he wanted was to never hear, or think, about Ladynoir again. 

“Have you read the article, Adrien? There's a lot of proofs, and also, don’t you remember the...?” She wanted to finish the sentence, but Marinette just got up immediately when she realized what Alya was going to say, she didn’t want to hear about that again, the famous ‘Ladynoir moment’ everyone loved talking about. 

“Can we please not talk about Ladynoir?” She said a little nervous, and Adrien looked at her, relieved. “Let’s just eat the cookies, please.” 

“Yes, yes, of course.” Adrien almost ran to sit down on Marinette’s side and took a cookie. Their hearts beating fast at the same rhythm, thinking about their partners. 

“Yes, sure. And by the way, I want to know how the two of you met.” Alya walked slowly to sit on Nino’s side and took another cookie. 

And then they started talking how they were having classes together and how was their week until now, Alya talked about how were things going on Paris-Sorbonne for her and how was her job during the last weeks now that she was working on a newspaper and on a website, besides the Ladyblog. 

More than an hour later, Marinette and Adrien were again on Adrien’s car as he drove for the streets of Paris, slowly, because he didn’t want to say Goodnight to Marinette yet. 

“And now you turn left.” She said. “I hope you remember where I live, for the next time you want to give me a ride.” 

“Oh.” He said, thinking about giving a ride to Marinette every time he sees her now, and also thinking about Luka, how did he get home on Monday? He could give him a ride too. 

“I mean, you don’t need to.” She understood that ‘Oh.’ in another way. “I was just saying, I know you can be busy and actually you don’t need to...” She took a deep breath. “Sorry.” 

“I would love to give you a ride. Every day we see each other.” He slimed, still looking to the street, and Marinette was too busy getting nervous to see him smiling. 

“Really? And turn left again.” 

“Really.” 

“It’s here.” She pointed to one of the buildings on the street and Adrien stopped next to him. “Thank you, Adrien.” 

“You’re welcome, Mari.” He turned himself to look at her properly. She was already looking at him. 

“I was wondering you if would like to watch Frozen 2 with me?” She asked as slowly as she could talk, looking at him directly in the eyes. 

“Where?” He wanted to say ‘Yes’ before, but he was confused. 

“At class! I mean, the movie has like one hour and forty minutes, we can watch the movie and pay attention to the fifteen minutes left of the content. If you want to.” 

“Yes, I definitely want to watch Frozen 2 with you.” 

They got quiet, looking at each other and smiling until Marinette realized she needed to get out of the car and go home. 

“I see you on Monday, then.” She said when she was already out of the car. Looking through the car’s window. 

“See you.” He said back and waited to her to get into the place safe to go home.


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien wasn’t late for the violin classes that Friday, and he had a violin now, the most beautiful and perfect (and expensive) violin he saw on the store. The old ladies were talking on the entrance and the receptionist was busy talking on the phone, so he just went upstairs to go to the class without talking anything, not even a ‘Goodnight’. 

And the class was empty. Or almost empty. Because Luka was there, alone, at the back of the classroom next to one of the windows, playing the violin, and pretending he was already great at it. He looked at Adrien when the door opened and put the violin down. 

“Hi. Adrien.” He said smiling at him. Adrien walked to where he was and sat next to him. 

“Are we too early today?” He asked looking through the window for a moment, and then back to Luka, who got better-dressed than the last time, even though Adrien thought he was cute both times. 

“The teacher will be thirty minutes late today, because of personal problems.” Luka answered putting his violin on the case. 

“How do you know that?” He asked and Luka laughed, moving his hair for a moment, he moved the hair from his face before answering. 

“It was the first thing the receptionist told me when I got here. Didn’t she tell you?” 

“No, she was talking on the phone, so I didn’t talk to her.” He explained himself after he stopped looking at Luka’s hair. “So, we have thirty minutes left? What were you doing?” 

“I was playing Beethoven as if I was his version in the XXI century. Do you want to hear?” He asked and Adrien moved his head as a Yes. 

Luka took his violin back and played in the worst way possible, considering that he didn’t even know exactly the right way to hold a violin, and have never learned how to play anything in there. Adrien laughed at that and Luka made a confused face. 

“I promise you I am the young version of Beethoven. I guess my violin is broken.” He explained himself when he saw Adrien laughing. 

“You can take mine if you want to.” Adrien said when he finally stopped laughing. 

Luka looked at his case in a curious way. 

“You brought a violin since Monday?” He asked, and Adrien said Yes. “Can I see?” 

Adrien took his case and opened it, showing the fanciest violin Luka had ever seen. He even got scared of touching it at first and broke it by accident. 

“This would pay my rent for, like, half a year. How did you get one of these so fast? Do you work on something illegal, I swear I will tell no one if you do.” 

“I don’t.” Adrien tried not to laugh that time. “I just... Used to work as a model so I have a lot of money now.” 

“That makes sense, considering you are so beautiful.” 

“Beautiful?” Adrien raised his eyebrows and Luka looked through the window to now show how red his face was. 

“As if you didn’t know.” Luka finally said. And Adrien laughed again. “I guess this is Adrien and Luka talking but every time Luka makes him laughs it goes faster.” 

“What goes faster?” Adrien asked confused. 

“Oh. You never watched those videos. You know what? Pretend I never said that.” 

“What? What videos?” Adrien felt like he had discovered a secret. Luka got quiet looking at him. “Please.” Luka denied with his head. “Pleaseeeee.” He said again and Luka rolled his eyes and smiled at him, then took his phone and opened YouTube, and gave Adrien his phone showing a playlist called ‘you’re welcome but (a compilation)’. 

He had never shown that to anyone except Marinette, who laugh at all the videos until her belly started to hurts and she couldn’t breathe. And Luka always thinks at that moment as the moment he was totally sure he would love her forever. 

And now he was showing the deepest layer of his soul to someone he met that week just because he thought that someone was kind of cute. 

Adrien opened the first video, ‘You’re welcome but read the description’, and he read and started laughing even before he saw the video. And when he saw the video he laughed until he couldn’t breathe and he had to put his head out of the window to take some fresh air and stop laughing. All the time Luka as laughing too, at his reaction. 

“This is so dumb.” Adrien said looking at Luka’s phone again and seeing there were eleven videos like that on that playlist. “Why is there a YouTube playlist only with those videos? Who would do that?” 

“I did.” Luka answered and Adrien looked at the name of the creator: Luka Couffaine. “I’ll take as a compliment, so thank you so much.” 

“And it is a compliment, it’s the best thing I have ever seen on YouTube.” He started giving the cellphone back to Luka but stopped for a moment. “Can I see the rest?” 

“Of course, but it’s ranked, so the first ones are the funniest.” He warned, but Adrien laughed at all of them as if it wasn’t ranked. More than twenty minutes later, when he finished watching everything, he had to clean the tears coming out of his face before saying anything. 

“It’s perfect.” He gave the cellphone back to Luka for real now. 

“Now you need to show me something you like too.” Luka said, but Adrien just got quiet looking at him, thinking about something he likes that was so cool as that playlist to show. 

“I don’t think I’m that interesting.” 

“Of course you are, I mean, aren’t you a model, don’t you like modeling?” 

“The answer it’s actually a little long, but yes, I guess.” He answered, Luka was looking at him excited. “Do you want me to model, really?” Luka shrugged as a Yes. “Modeling it’s just walking.” 

“Fancy walking” Luka corrected him. “And you probably have a model face, too.” 

“You mean like this?” He concentrated for a moment before looking at Luka with the most serious and intense face he could do. Luka opened his eyes as wide as he could and put his hand softly on his chest, feeling his heart beating faster. 

“Never model in front of me, really, I would not handle.” He said. “It’s a pretty face.” 

Adrien opened his mouth, to say that Luka’s face was pretty too, but not when he does an intense model face, just his regular face, when he is looking at Adrien, he thought what was the best way to say that without sound weird and he didn’t come to a conclusion because the teacher opened the door being followed by the two old ladies and the little girl. 

“Sorry, I’m late, I hope that wasn’t a problem for you. It won't happen again.” She said getting in and sitting on her chair. 

“That wasn’t a problem, teacher.” Luka said smiling, and he wanted to say ‘You can do that again, I want to talk to Adrien even more.’ but it stayed on his head. 

“So let’s take our violins and start the class. Do you remember what I said on Monday about the stings...?” She started saying and they all took their violins. 

An hour and a half later the class was over and everyone was going downstairs together, and Adrien wanted to ask Luka how was he going home, but he didn’t want to do that in front of everyone, and he was scared he wouldn’t get a chance to do that, or even say goodbye. He decided to just take Luka’s hand to make him wait for a moment, Luka looked at him, he was one step down and they were at the same height, looking at each other’s eyes. 

“How do you go home?” He asked when everyone was far enough. 

“Hmmm, walking? Why?” Luka asked back. 

“Do you want a ride home?” 

“Yes, of course. Do you have a car?” 

“Yes. I do.” 

And they were still holding hands. They just noticed that at that moment and looked at their hand before they let go and Adrien guides him to his car. 

“I live really close actually, it’s like a twenty-minute walk, that’s why I accepted to go to these night classes. Turn right.” Luka said while he was searching for a good radio station, he found one playing indie music and let it play. 

“It’s that the kind of music you play?” Adrien asked after a moment hearing the music. 

“Yes, kind of, we play some pieces of music who looks more like rock too. My sister’s girlfriend is more into rock, she is the main vocal too, so we share our interests.” 

“Ok, can you just explain how your band works? Because I got a little confused after what you said.” Adrien said and that made Luka laughs. 

“Me and my sister’s girlfriend, her name is Rose, by the way, are the main vocals, and I also play guitar, my sister Juleka plays guitar too, and our friend Ivan plays drums. Turn right again. Our band is called Kitty Section and I can’t believe I said that last.” 

“It’s a nice name! Your band must be really cool. Do you want to start playing violin at the shows too?” 

“No, I’m just here to learn how to do serenades. Left.” Luka answered, and Adrien started to think if he already has someone to do serenades to. “And you?” 

“Honestly, I have no idea of what I’m doing, a friend told me to do this and if I give up now, she will kill me so I will just learn how to play violin and that’s it.” 

“Your friend sounds awesome. I could do a cool song about her.” 

“You do songs about people?” 

“About everything!” Luka was excited. “My friends, family, moments, people I don’t really know, Ladybug and Chat Noir...” 

“Do you have songs about Ladybug and Chat Noir?” Adrien asked surprised. 

“Yes, they are really inspiring. I have songs about Ladybug, and about Chat Noir, and about Ladynoir itself. Ladynoir is... So beautiful.” 

“You think so?” Adrien made a worried face, he didn’t want to talk about that, he didn’t want to think about Ladynoir, but how could he explain that to someone without sounding weird? 

“Don’t you think? Even the with Ladynoir Moment?” Luka asked and Adrien took a deep breath. Not that again, that moment he and Ladybug rather call ‘Ladynoir Accident’ that happened almost two and a half years ago. 

“I don’t know, it happened a long time ago.” It was the only thing Adrien was able to say. 

“But it happened. Well, it’s here, in front of that building.” Adrien stopped the car. “Thanks for the ride, Adrien.” He said getting out of the car, but then he turned back again and looked at him. “Sorry if I said something wrong, you look kind of nervous.” 

“You didn’t, don’t worry.” He slimed at Luka and waited for him to come inside the place to go away. “Why does everyone talk so much about Ladynoir?” He asked himself while driving. 

“Yeah, I wonder why everyone talks so much about the two biggest superheroes of France.” Plagg said inside of Adrien’s pocket, loud enough for him to hear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! and sorry for the late chapter again, i was really sick and i wasn't able to write these days, but i'm feeling better now :)

It happened two and a half years ago, Adrien was so busy studying for his classes that he didn’t notice there was an akuma attack before. And, when he noticed that, he tried to get at the place as fast as he could. 

He was on the top of one of the buildings looking around, trying to understand what was happening. There was no one in the streets anymore and Ladybug was in the ground, hiding behind a car. He jumped carefully to go to her side, but in the way he felt something hitting him, like an arrow, he felt in the ground scared and looked at his arms, it wasn’t hurting anymore and there was nothing there. 

Ladybug looked at him, almost waiting for something, and he couldn’t think twice before opening his mouth. 

“I know all the scenes from Shrek the Movie and I can say them by memory.” He said fast and got quiet, having no idea why he said that. 

“You what?” Ladybug asked shocked and started laughing. “I can’t believe you have secrets like this.” 

He still didn’t know what was happening and Ladybug noticed how confused he was. But before she could explain, the villain showed on the top of one of the buildings and looked at them. 

“Oh, there you are.” It was someone dressed totally in black and the only thing that Ladybug and Chat Noir could see where the villain’s eyes looking calmly at them, and a fancy pen in one of their hands. “Come here, please, and tell me more.” 

Ladybug and Chat Noir didn’t think twice before go away jumping and running between buildings. The villain didn’t run to follow them but used the pen again to shot against them. For a few millimeters, Chat Noir didn’t get hit, but Ladybug wasn’t so lucky, she felt on the top of one of the buildings and Chat Noir went to help her immediately. 

“I am scared people look too much at my miraculous because I think my ears are ugly.” She said when he helped her to stand up. She was so embarrassed for saying that, she didn’t know what to say next. 

“I think your ears are beautiful.” He answered confused, he had ever noticed her ears, who had now two earrings instead of one: The miraculous and a little golden rose. And he always thought her ears were cute. “But, honestly, what is happening here?” 

“The akumatized is forcing us to tell our secrets until we revel our identities.” Ladybug explained. “I tried to fight but it was useless, they don’t want to fight. The akuma is on their pen, probably.” 

“We just need to think of a plan then. And we need to think about other secrets we have instead of our identities, in case we got hit again.” He said and Ladybug agreed with his head. They looked around thinking about which side they should go, but Chat Noir was hit by an arrow again. “I think I’m bi.” 

Ladybug looked at him surprised, her eyes wide open. 

“Is that a secret?” 

“Yeah, kind of.” He looked around, the villain wasn’t there. “I hadn’t told anyone yet, until now.” 

“I’m sorry it happened that way.” She looked at him seriously. “Do you want to talk about that later?” 

“Sure, if your Miraculous Ladybug doesn’t make us forget.” Actually, he wanted to never open his mouth ever again to not let his secrets get spilled out of his mouth like that. To never talk about anything, ever. 

“I won’t hurt you two.” They heard the villain saying again, getting closer to them. “And I’m telling the truth.” 

They didn’t wait to the villain to shown up to go as far as they could from that voice, it was so calm that they were starting to be nervous. 

They stopped in front of a restaurant, empty because of the akuma. They got closer to the wall, so the akumatized couldn’t see them. 

“Ok, let’s just finish this quickly.” Ladybug said holding her yo-yo. “Miraculous Ladybug!” A Ladybug-themed dart showed one her hand. She looked around, and at Chat Noir. “I don’t know what to do yet.” She said, almost desperate, thinking about the secrets she had that she doesn’t want to split out of her mouth. 

“What about you start telling me who you really are?” The villain asked, jumping in front of them, and they launched another arrow with the pen, directly at Ladybug’s direction. But Chat Noir was faster and jumped in front of her. 

“I study at Paris-Sorbonne.” He said at the exact moment when Ladybug held his arm. “Oh. Ok. I could've been worse.” 

Ladybug got inside the restaurant, still holding Chat Noir, he followed her and put a table in front of the door while she was looking away. That was when she realized that coming into the restaurant was a terrible idea. Everyone was hiding under the table and there were more than twenty people looking at them now. 

“Why did you do that?” She asked looking back at Chat Noir, furious. “Do you think your identity is less important than mine or what?” 

“Of course. You’re Ladybug.” He said as if it were obvious. Ladybug rolled her eyes. 

“Just... Don’t jump in front of me, you have secrets too.” She said with her voice lower, she didn’t want the civilians in there to worry about them. 

The villain kicked the table and opened the door, and looked disappointed at Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

“I don’t want to fight.” And another arrow was shot in their directions. But this time it was Ladybug who jumped in front of Chat Noir. 

She put his mouth on her hand, trying not to talk anything. She felt the eyes of everyone in the place looking at her, they were anxious about what she was going to say. She couldn’t think about silly secrets like Chat Noir, but she had to think about something who wasn’t her identity. 

She looked at Chat Noir for a moment, she didn’t want to say that, not in front of so many people, but she wouldn’t stand to be quiet for any longer. 

“I’m in love with you!” She screamed. 

She thought it was impossible for the restaurant to get quieter than it already was. But everyone seemed to stop breathing at the same time, even the villain was quiet, waiting for what Chat Noir was going to say next, but he was so shocked that he could only look at her in silence. 

“Ladynoir!!” Someone at the back at the restaurant screamed and everyone finally felt like they could talk again. And they started talking about Ladynoir and cheering their names. 

Chat Noir got closer to her and whispered in her ear because the place was too loud now: “Don’t worry about that, m’lady. Let’s defeat this villain.” He smiled at her before jumping in front of the villain and start fighting. 

Ladybug looked around one last time. She knew what to do now. 

Less than half an hour later, they were on their favorite building to hide, because there were no cameras around to record them and it was so high that it wasn’t possible to someone to see them from another building. 

There wasn’t anything there besides some cat food on the ground and they, sitting back at each other, Ladybug was looking at her hands and Chat Noir was looking at his feet. They didn’t wait for too long until their miraculous made the noise telling they were about to transform back. And that happened right after. 

“Hi, Sugar Cube! Hi, Ladybug.” Plagg said after Adrien gave him some camembert to eat. 

“Hi, Plagg.” Marinette said without turn his head to look at him, or at Adrien, Tikki was still eating. 

“I hate to transform right after transform back, you know.” 

“Plagg!” Adrien said facing him, trying to make him shut up. 

“Sorry, Plagg.” Marinette said. “It won’t happen often.” 

They transformed. And now they could finally look at each other again. They felt their hearts beating fast, almost getting out of their bodies. 

“So...” Chat Noir started saying, but he didn’t know what to say after that. 

“Can we talk about what you said before?” Ladybug asked, her voice was so low he had to get closer to her to hear. 

“Ok, hmmm, I think I am bisexual but I’m not sure yet, I’ve just started to meet new people now, at college, and I never thought about that before. I feel like I’m just discovering the world now, as ironic as that might sound considering that I’m Chat Noir. It’s confusing.” He said all of that without looking at her, but before she started talking, she touched his face and turned it back to her, so she could look at him in the eyes. 

“Life is confusing, and that’s good, actually. It’s good that you have a chance to discover the world now. And you don’t need to keep that as a secret, I am bisexual too, you know that, you can always talk to me. And I know your friends will keep loving you no matter what, they don’t deserve you if they don’t.” She smiled at him and he smiled back. They kept just looking at each other in silence until Ladybug started crying. 

“What happened?” He asked surprised, hugging her. She lay her head on his chest and kept crying for a moment before she could talk. “Look, I’m in love with you too, I thought that was kind of obvious, actually, there’s no problem.” He said running his hand through her hair. 

“I spoke to Master Fu about that.” She said without moving from his chest, her voice was muffled. “I asked if we could... Meet each other in our civilian lives already, because I don’t think this would work if we just know our super-hero identities.” 

“When did you do that?” Chat Noir asked curiously. 

“More than one year ago.” She answered, he was so surprised that she was thinking about that for so long that the only thing he was able to do was a murmur. Ladybug kept talking. “He said we must wait until we find out about our identities naturally, otherwise we’re not worthy to have the miraculous.” She finally looked at him, but she was still crying. “It has been, like, four years, sometimes I think I will never find you.” 

“Please, don’t say that.” He said cleaning her cheeks full of tears, he was trying not to cry to but seeing her looking at him like this made his heart broke. “We will find each other. I will find you.” The tears were coming from his eyes too now. 

They stared at each other in silence. Ladybug saw the tears on his face and put her hands on his cheeks, trying to clean that, trying to hold him. They still don’t know who made the first move, but a few seconds later they were kissing each other with the will they had for ears. 

When they stopped kissing, Ladybug was still holding his face with her hands, and she was so close that he could see how blue were her eyes and she could see the green on his. 

“I’ll wait for this, for us to find each other.” She said trying to smile at him. She kissed his nose softly and he moved it like a cat, making her laugh. 

They never kissed again, but they kept clear they were still thinking about that every time they could, even when she told him she was dating someone else, in a non-monogamic relationship. Even after two and a half years people didn’t forget when Ladybug said out loud that she was in love with Chat Noir, and even though they hated seeing people trying to guess about their relationship, they didn’t forget about that moment either. 

And that was what Adrien was thinking on his way home after he left Luka at his apartment. He was drinking a cup of tea while looking through the window and thinking about how blue Ladybug's eyes were that day. And he could think about that for the rest of the night, if it weren’t for the flash of light that he saw far away from the window. 

He stood up and turned the TV on quickly. 

“Please, don’t be an akuma.” Plagg said flying to Adrien, still holding a piece of cheese. 

“... And the akumatized person is next to the Eiffel Tower but it’s not attacking anyone around, Ladybug and Chat Noir...” The reporter was saying on the TV. 

“Sorry, Plagg.” Adrien smiled at the kwami. “Claws out!” 

And a few seconds later he was jumping out of his window to fight the new akumatized person.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i feel like i must say something but i don't know exacly what(?), BUT anyway thanks for the kind comments and i'll try keep updating as fast as i can, english is not my mother language and in this quarantine just thinking in english makes all my braincells die.

Luka opened the door of his apartment without making any noise and walked inside in silence, he looked around, trying to guess where Marinette was. He kept walking in silence until he heard her voice coming from the kitchen, and he stopped immediately because she wasn’t alone. 

“Yeah, I know that, next time I visit Master Fu I will ask him about this.” 

That wasn’t the first time that happened, so he just did what he was used to do: He walked back in silence to the front door, opened and closed the door, this time doing some noise and starter talking out loud. 

“I’m home.” He said and walked to Marinette, hearing her steps while she was coming too. 

“You came so early!” She said excitedly while hugging him. He kissed her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, and every part of her face before kissing her lips, and she laughed during all of the time. 

“A friend from the violin classes gave me a ride.” He said, still with her on his arms. 

“I didn’t finish cooking.” She said making a little pout while looking at him. 

“I will help you.” 

“You’re still hugging me.” She said, and he hugged her even more and gave more kisses on her face just to hear her laugh. “Stop!” She said, but she was hugging him back, with one of her hands on his hair “You can do this after the dinner, I’m hungry.” 

“Ok. Ok.” He said pretending to be sad. “I’m hungry too.” 

Luka helped her to finish dinner, but it was almost done so he ended just washing the dishes that she used to cook. They ate in the living room watching the news but without looking at the TV, because they wanted to know everything that happened with each other that week. 

“... And we stayed on Alya’s for like, an hour until we left and that friend of mine gave me a ride home. Today I finished a dress, like, huge. I can’t believe someone commissioned me to do this, you need to see. Oh, and Nino asked about you, I said you are fine.” 

“Nice of him to ask. I’ll call him and Alya to go to the show next week.” They got silent for a moment, just eating. “I’ve been practicing during the afternoon now that I have the violin classes, and the hours just go faster that way.” 

“Oh. And what about the violin classes? And that friend who gave you a ride? How is he?” 

“The classes are fine but we just learned the basics, I want to start playing Beethoven soon.” Luka answered and Marinette moved her head pretending she was scolding him. “And he is... Cute. It’s nice to be next to him, the teacher was late today so we just talked for some time.” Another silent pause so they could eat. “And what about Fleabag?” 

“I started watching but I didn’t have time, so I just watched two episodes until now. But I loved.” She said excited and he slimed at her. 

“You will love the rest of the episodes too. Do you want to watch it after dinner?” 

“But you already finished.” Marinette looked surprised at him. 

“I can watch again. Or I can just spoil you by giving you random kisses while you watch. That’s on you.” 

She laughed and agreed with that, waiting in the living room while he was washing the rest of the dishes because he didn’t want her to have more job. 

“Please, no.” Luka heard Marinette saying too loud and he ran to the living room to see what was happening. 

“... but is not attacking anyone around, Ladybug and Chat Noir are not here yet, people already left the place.” He heard the reporter saying on the TV and he immediately looked at Marinette. 

She was desperate, looking around completely nervous, moving his hands in circles on her legs. Her eyes meet Luka, she wanted to say something, he knew that, but she couldn’t say anything, and he also knew that. Her mouth just opened and kept opened, the words didn’t come. 

“Do you want to hide or something?” Luka asked first, because he knew she didn’t know how to say that, he didn’t too. “You can hide under my bed and I hide in the bathroom.” 

Marinette was surprised, and confused. Of course she needed to go somewhere where she could transform into Ladybug, and she needed to be alone, but the akuma wasn’t close and they didn’t need to hide. 

“Yes, it can be.” She said without know what she was supposed to say. She walked in silence to Luka’s room and when she heard him locking the bathroom’s door, she also saw Tikki flying next to her. “What the hell was that, Tikki?” 

“I think he just wanted to protect you, Marinette.” Tikki tried to calm her. 

“Even you don’t believe that.” Marinette took a deep breath. “I don’t have time to think about that now. Tikki, spots on!” 

When Ladybug got in the place, Chat Noir was still there, he had tried to fight the villain, but it was almost useless without Ladybug there to help. 

“Are you already hurt?” She asked, seeing the blood coming from his nose. He cleaned with his hand and Ladybug rolled her eyes, knowing that wasn’t hygienic. “Let’s just finish this quick.” 

“Don’t worry, it will be a quick fight.” 

But it was not. They took more than half an hour to finally destroy the akumatized object because Ladybug was too distracted and got hit several times before she could think about a way to use her Lucky Charm. 

“Pound it?” Chat Noir asked after she used the Miraculous Ladybug to clean the mess they did during the fight. But she was quiet while looking at nothing and breathing deeply. “Is everything ok?” He asked getting closer to her to call her attention. 

She looked at him, confused and even scared for a moment, before shaking her head trying to let her thoughts go away. She touched his face in silence for a moment, she couldn’t stop looking worried even if she tried to. 

“I think something bad happened but I’m not sure yet. I need to think.” She said after taking another deep breath. 

“Do you want to talk about that, m’lady?” Chat Noir asked. 

“You know I can’t today.” 

“Yes, right, Friday.” He knew she was always busy on Friday night, but she never explained why. “Can I text you then? Is your phone ok?” 

He was talking about the phone he brought her just so they could talk, it took almost an hour to him to convince her to accept that and to explain that wasn’t a problem for him to pay for two new cellphones at once. 

“Yes, it’s fine, you’re not going to buy me a new phone so soon.” She finally smiled, but he could see she was still sad. “But I can’t use it too. Can we talk about that tomorrow, on patrol, kitty? I need to go now or it will probably get worse” 

“Sure. See you tomorrow, m’lady.” She said before she left and he went home too. 

Marinette opened the door of Luka’s bedroom and knocked on the bathroom. 

“I think the akuma attack is over.” She said and Luka opened the door smiling at her. “I love you, you know that, right?” She asked. 

Luka touched her face softly and kissed her nose. 

“I know. I love you too, Mari.” He hugged her. “Do you want to watch Fleabag now?” 

“Yes, please.” She smiled at him and they went to the living room to watch TV for the rest of the night. 

The next day, at night, Ladybug was sitting at the Eiffel Tower moving her legs trying not to be anxious while waiting for Chat Noir, he walked in silence when he arrived, and touched her shoulder softly, trying not to scare her. 

“Am I late?” He asked sitting on her side and smiling at her. 

“No, I came early.” She said and moved a little, getting closer to him. 

“That’s not usual... What happened?” Chat Noir asked, getting a little worried while looking at her, Ladybug took a deep breath before answering. 

“I think... he knows...” She said slowly, because she didn’t want to say that loud. “My boyfriend, I mean...” 

“About...” He didn’t want to say that out loud either. 

“Me... Being Ladybug.” She said and got quiet right after, looking down, to the people walking on the ground. 

“Are you sure?” Chat Noir asked, looking at her, even though she wasn’t looking at him. 

“I don’t know... It’s just, in the last months, every time there’s an akuma attack he tries to get as far as possible from me, and now I’m thinking about the way he talks about Ladybug, I mean, it’s almost like... You know.” 

“Did you say last months?” 

Ladybug looked at him, confused, before answering. 

“Yes, why?” 

“Didn’t you say that he started going to therapy all of sudden a few months ago?” He said that slowly, it was hard to think about that possibility. “Do you think it’s because he knows he can’t be akumatized?” 

She was looking at him with her eyes wide open, with one hand on her chest, trying to control her breathing. 

“Oh, God, what did I do?” She asked more to herself than him, Chat Noir got closer to her before speaking again, but she turned herself to not look at him. 

“Ladybug, that’s not your fault...” 

“It is.” She interrupted him. “I was probably careless at some point and he noticed. Honestly, I don’t know why I even try to be around people if there’s always a chance of them getting hurt because of my secrets...” 

“No.” Chat Noir spoke immediately. “That’s definitely not the point. You deserve people around you and being Ladybug isn’t supposed to push them away.” 

She blinked slowly before opening her arms and hugging him in silence. Chat Noir put his hands on her hair and stroked it for a few minutes in silence, only hearing her breath. 

“What am I supposed to do now?” She asked with her voice muffled because she didn’t let herself go from the hug. 

“What you want to do?” Chat Noir was thoughtful. “You could talk to him or...” 

“I have no idea how to do this.” She distanced herself from him, looking at her own hands. “What if I ask him if he knows that I’m Ladybug, but he doesn’t, but I just told him by accident... I mean, I’m not sure.” 

“... Or you could talk to Master Fu.” Chat Noir finished. 

Ladybug stopped hugging him to look at him in the eyes. 

“What do you think he’s going to do?” She asked worriedly. “I don’t want to lose my miraculous.” 

“You won’t. He will help you no matter what. And he might know what to do better than us.” He said smiling, trying to be hopeful. Ladybug smiled back at him for a moment, only focusing on how much she loves to see him smiling. 

“I’ll think about this, I just... I will be more careful and understand the situation better.” She said to comfort him, but it ended up helping her too. “So... Anyway, how are you?” She got closer again, smiling at him. “Was your week? And about that new people you said you met?” 

“They are... Incredible... And...” 

“And...?” She was closer to him again, curious. 

“I don’t know exactly what I feel about them.” He said all at once, trying not to think so much. 

“Like... In a good way?” 

He tried not to look at her in the eyes, but she kept trying to make eye contact with him until he finally got the courage to look at her again and speak “The better way possible.” 

“Oh my God!” Ladybug said excitedly. “That’s so cute! I’m happy for you, really.” She kept smiling while saying that, eventually Chat Noir got excited and smiled at her too. 

“Thank, you. But it’s still confusing, so I don’t know.” 

“Why not?” 

They stare at each other in silence, Chat Noir though in a million ways to say what he was thinking but he didn’t come to any conclusion, so he just spoke anyway. 

“Because I’m still in love with you.” 

Ladybug blinked fast as many times as possible, letting that word float in the air, happy to hear that, because it was reciprocal, but at the same time, she was not waiting for that as an excuse. 

“I’m in love with you too...” She said slowly. “And I’m dating, that’s not a problem...” 

“For you.” 

“Why would it be for you, then?” Ladybug asked and Chat Noir opened her mouth to answer, but she was faster and put her finger on his mouth, so he couldn’t talk. “Don’t say it’s because it looks easier to me, because it’s the same.” 

“I was going to say that it’s because you’re used to it.” 

“So are you. With me. I mean... You got it.” 

“I do.” He laughed to break the tension. “But you know, I know them there’s only one week, maybe it’s nothing.” 

Ladybug leaned close to him and took a deep breath before speaking again. 

“I know. And you know you can always talk to me no matter what this turn.” 

“I know, my lady.” 

Ladybug looked down for a moment, to the people walking around the Tower, some of them sitting on the grass, looking at where they were, but not seeing the two dots they were in the middle of the whole construction. 

“Do you want to go for a walk?” Chat Noir asked after a moment just enjoying Ladybug’s thoughtful face. 

She looked at him again. “Ice cream?” 

“I’ll pay.” 

“No!” She said, doing some drama. As if he said something terrible. 

“Too late, I already said that out loud.” 

“Just this time.” She stood up and gave him an arm to help him to stand too. “You can’t spoil me that much.” 

“You know I can.” 

They left the tower at the same time, going to André’s.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more than 100 kudos?? this feels unreal omg, thank you so much!! (thank you for not giving up too, I promisse I will end this fic)

Adrien was already used to how the History of Fashion Desing classes worked, he wasn’t even upset anymore that there weren’t really any classes, because now he was thinking about the songs he could hear and the things he could talk to Marinette during that time. And now he couldn't stop thinking about watching Frozen 2 during class with her, he even felt his cheeks hurting when he smiled at her seeing her coming into the class (late, as always). 

She couldn’t hide her smile too, even if she didn’t know if she was excited to see him or to see the movie, or both. She sat in silence on Adrien’s side after talking to the professor, who didn’t care at all at the fact that she was a few minutes late, then she took a blue pen drive out of her bag and showed it to Adrien while turning the computer on. 

“This is technically illegal, isn’t it?” He asked with his voice lower, getting closer to her. 

“It’s just Frozen 2.” She answered, a little confused. “We won’t get in trouble.” 

She opened the movie after taking an earphone out of her bag to share with Adrien. They watched the first minutes of the movie in silence, Adrien was really trying to pay attention to the movie, but when they started singing Some Things Never Change at the screen, Marinette hid behind the computer even more and started moving her arms while singing with no voice. 

“What?” She asked after pausing the video, seeing Adrien smiling at her, almost laughing. “I like the song.” 

“I can see it.” He said, and Marinette kept staring at him, so he felt like he had to say something else. “If I wasn’t watching this movie for the first time, I would probably be singing too.” 

“So... What are you saying is that we should watch this movie again?” She asked, without knowing herself if she was kidding or not. “Because I’m totally into watching this until you learn how to sign all of the songs.” 

“It’s a date, then.” He said, hearing Marinette laugh right after. “I mean not a date, date, just... Something that we can do together, in class.” 

“Ok, it’s a date.” She didn’t wait for an answer before pressing the play button again. 

They kept watching the movie with Marinette getting excited at some scenes, at these times, she just held Adrien’s arm to call his attention, as if he wasn’t paying attention enough. But he liked her touching him, almost hugging his arm without noticing, he even moved a little to get close to her, with an excuse to himself that he was just trying to get closer to the computer’s screen. 

Marinette leaned forward when she saw that ‘Show Yourself’ was about to start. 

“This is just perfect.” She said without stop looking at the screen, completely focused on seeing everything again as if it was the first time. Adrien couldn’t see her eyes shining because he wasn’t able to look at her face, but he could imagine, because they were just like his eyes. 

Adrien paid attention to the movie even more, more than hearing the lyrics, he was trying to understand.

He could say that being a superhero, most part of the time, was really fun and a nice way to scape a little from personal problems when it was needed. 

But now, listening “I have always been a fortress   
Cold secrets deep inside   
You have secrets, too   
But you don't have to hide” 

He felt his heart getting smaller as he could think about how having a double life could sometimes lead you to not being 100% insert in any of these lives. 

And then, when he listened to “Show yourself   
I'm dying to meet you   
Show yourself   
It's your turn   
Are you the one I've been looking for   
All of my life?   
Show yourself  
I'm ready to learn” 

He thought about Ladybug, because he would say those things to her, because he kind of already said those things to her, but not with those words. He thought about how much important she was in his life, since the first day they met, and how present she was in his life, but at the same time he wished that she was more present, he wished they could just met outside the patrols and watch a movie, or eat ice cream, or spent time at each other’s houses, maybe watching a movie like he was doing with Marinette right now. 

He wanted to be able to see her face without the mask one day, even if it was just one time, it would be enough for him to decorate all the details and never forget again. 

“Adrien, are you ok?” Marinette asked pausing the video and looking at him with a worried face. 

“Yes.” He answered, but he touched his own face and felt the tears on his cheek, he cleaned they fast as if Marinette would forget what she saw just because the tears weren’t there anymore. “It’s nothing.” 

“Do you want to drink some water? Breathe some fresh air?” She got closer to him, still worried. 

“No, don’t worry.”

“Come on.” She stood and waited for him to follow her, without giving any chance of him to say again that he didn’t need to do that, because deep down he wanted to do that. 

They passed by the professor in silence, he was too busy talking about the new turtle of his niece who lived in the country that he didn’t care about them walking in silence in front of the class to leave at the same time. 

“Ok, here.” Marinette said giving him a cup of water, they were now sitting in a bench in a place of the campus that Adrien didn’t even know that exists, it was just a bench, surrounded by grass, an old tree and a lot of roses blooming, and now he wanted to stay there forever. 

“Thank you. But I’m fine, it’s nothing, really.” 

She sat on his side on the bench, her face showing that she didn’t believe that at all. 

“It is really a good song, you know.” She said. “Makes us think...” 

“I think...” Adrien took a deep breath, sometimes it was hard to talk about some things. “Have you ever felt like you wish you could meet more of someone, but you can’t?” 

“Yes...” She said, trying to make him keep talking. 

“I mean, it’s nothing, but when you heard her singing those things...” He said, seeing Marinette agree with her head slowly, as if she wasn’t there for a moment. “Anyway, this place is really beautiful.” 

“You think so?” Marinette forced herself to come back to Earth and stop thinking about Chat Noir for a moment. “It’s where I come when I want to rest and be alone.” 

“So I can’t come here.” He said as a joke, making her laugh. 

“Of course you can, you should, actually, it’s good to sit in the grass, under the tree, and just... Watch the roses doing nothing besides being pretty.” 

“I’ll try to do that, then.” 

“That’s good. Do you want to go back to class now? We still have a movie to watch.” 

He agreed with his head and they went back to class again, talking about the movie, because Marinette just kept asking what he was thinking about everything, all the new characters, and all the scenes. 

“... Of course you will need to listen to all of the songs, again and again, until you learn them all.” Marinette said when they were in front of the door of the class. 

“We can start doing that today in the car.” Adrien mentioned. 

“Oh, sorry I didn’t say that before, but you don’t need to give me a ride today, I’ll go to my boyfriend’s house to help him with something.” 

“You have a boyfriend?” He asked with a surprised face. 

“Yes.” 

“Cool.” He said and they enter the class in silence, to watch the rest of the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way stan frozen and frozen 2!!

**Author's Note:**

> anyway i hope someone likes it and keeps reading! :)


End file.
